


we walk a treacherous path

by helo572



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: Dorian says goodbye.





	we walk a treacherous path

**Author's Note:**

> in an effort to one day publish this series, here is the.... well.... ending.
> 
> a dual inquisitor au, with dir'khlain lavellan as the inquisitor, magically linked to her elven advisor alhorn (nee. lavellan). their complicated history flourishes with drama as the inquisition unfolds, and with it, the world.
> 
> also written for [this ask meme](http://talizorahs.tumblr.com/post/169691757314/angstfluff-prompt-list-5), #1 "i’ll never forget you". enjoy!

The Breach growls, a deep sort of predatory hunger that rattles even the stale air of the battlefield. It consumes still, stealing piece after piece from the earth and from Alhorn’s worn heart strings. Dorian is clutching his arm, not-quite-pleading, but it makes everything ache unbearably all the same.

 

“I have to do this,” he murmurs again, chest heavy. “There’s no other way.”

 

Dorian just looks him up and down, eyes shining, with the unnatural green hue of the Breach dancing on his gaze. “You’ll die,” he says.

 

The Anchor is only a tingle on his palm, a reflection of energy but it stirs all the same at the portal which grows above their heads. It’s no matter Corypheus that is defeated, it seems the true evil was in plain sight all along. Which Diri paid the price for, her prone form taken by the Breach, weakened by the battle and the churning of the unnatural magic blending with her own. An explosion, a cry, a flurry of blonde hair, and -

 

“I know.” He pulls Dorian in, setting their foreheads together with all the willpower he can muster:  _I love you._  “but it means you’ll be safe. The rest of the Inquisition. Thedas.” He chuckles, he has to, else the dread sets in the more the Breach consumes the ground. “For the greater good, right?”

 

“For the greater good,” echoes Dorian. Then, louder, “For the greater  _good,_ ” he spits, pulling away to exclaim up at the sky. The green casts their shadows long on the disintegrating ground. “is bullshit! What about the greater  _us_ , the greater  _me_! I had everything - I had - the Inquisition. Friends. Real, actual friends.” There are his eyes again, meeting Alhorn’s again, brown this time with his back turned to the Breach. “ _You_.”

 

Of course: the fleeting glances, playful flirting, accidental touches. The chess games which dragged on too long, until the sun was setting and how wonderful he looked, bathed in yellow and orange. The battles, a sword and a staff, back to back. Ever trusting.  _Made for each other_ , Diri would tease and he’d shove her playfully until they were both giggling about new love.

 

 _Lost_  love.

 

“And for that I’m sorry.” Alhorn lets his feet carry him closer to Dorian and the Breach, where cracks form on the ground. He can feel the Breach pulling at him, beckoning his arm into the sky, to end this once and for all. “I am.”

 

Dorian swears, something Tevinter, then embraces him. It’s rough, desperate, emotional, needing. It threatens to pull his heart from his chest. “I know you are, you stupid, stupid idiot.” 

 

And then the ground shudders, the Breach growls low:  _it is time._  Time for this to end, finally, and time to avenge. Dorian lets him go, sensing it too. It’s only desperation reflected in his eyes when their gazes meet for the last time.

 

“I shall never forget you,” he declares, and it may be the magic of the Breach, but it’s magically charged; a promise thrown onto his skin, mapped out between his veins and seared onto his art. It  _hurts_.

 

It hurts worse when he goes, disappearing over the edge of the cliff, to safety and to freedom. Where hopefully the rest of the Inquisition will be, will  _continue_  to be, saved by their Inquisitor and her most trusted advisor.

 

Damn it all, how the tables turn. Looking up at the Breach, seeing Diri’s face as the green took her, the agonised screams of his comrades - his  _friends._ It all hurts. Everything hurts.

 

Yet, it’s agonising when his arm lurches painfully towards the Breach. It’s all he can do to give in. Magic has never touched him before, not before Dorian, but it flows naturally from his fingers now. It’s an enchanting mix of green and black which challenges the Breach’s hunger, a pain he cannot describe that pulls the life from his heart and the colour from his soul. 

 

Yellow bleeds into the green, the sun and the grass, then comes the black. All consuming and endless. It takes it all: the Breach, the earth and Alhorn himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!


End file.
